Dystopia
by catlover27
Summary: Set during 'Quantum Boogaloo' and explores the mindset of certain characters during the bad future ruled by Doofenshmirtz. First person narrative.
1. Candace Flynn

I have to fix this. This future…it was _horrible_. My family was gone. Their house destroyed and nothing remained. What happened to them I'm not so sure. Maybe I don't really want to know. How was this possible? How could busting my brothers just_ once_ lead to such a…such a _**dystopia**_? Everyone was miserable. All except for that Emperor Doofenshmirtz. It was because of _him_ that the tri-state area was like this. So bleak and lifeless.

I have to fix this. Statues of him were littered everywhere. I saw many bowing down to them as I ran past one. I had to get to that time machine and fix this mess. I have to set everything right.

_I have to fix this!_


	2. Perry the Platypus

When did it all go so wrong?

I have asked myself that question every single day for the past twenty years. I already know the answer unfortunately. It all started on that first day of summer. It had been such a beautiful day that morning. I was lazily resting up against my owner, purring contently as he gently rubbed my back. That's when I heard the sound of my watch going off.

A mission.

I scurried off and down to my lair, getting briefed by my boss. He went on to say my old nemesis was up to something. Apparently attempting to reserve the rotation of the Earth? That was odd. Nonetheless I went off to stop him.

As usual, I found myself trapped just as I entered. Heinz had such an uncanny ability to predict where I would come in through. Sometimes it really amazed me. I listened to the doctor explain his plan and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. For all his mechanical genius, he was so bumbling and forgetful. He hadn't even thoroughly thought out his plan yet.

Sometimes I wondered if I could be assigned to a much more threatening evil scientist but the more I thought about it…the more I didn't want for something like that to happen.

Anyway, I had freed myself and begun the usual battle between him and me. That's when his invention whirred to life and started to pull. Unfortunately it didn't do as Heinz intended and instead pulled all the tin foil off of the eastern coast. It all collided in one ginormous ball and was heading straight for the D.E.I. building.

We had to stop it somehow.

Heinz and me pushed and pulled on the invention but it wouldn't budge. That's when I spotted a helicopter passing by. Whipping out my grappling hook, I devised a quick plan to ensure our safety.

Unfortunately just as it was about to hook onto the helicopter, it turned and flew in another direction. My device fell to the floor with a clank and my attention turned to the ever closer giant ball of tin foil. I turned to the doctor, ready to grab him and run.

But he had already jumped down onto a lower section to escape the incoming ball. The next thing I knew I was in _immense pain_. My entire body ached and burned as I felt my bones break from the impact. My vision was blurry and I could feel myself falling.

Just out of the corner of my eye I could see the fading image of Heinz standing victorious. He had escaped unharmed.

I hit the pavement and that was it. I blacked out.

I woke up three months later.

Doofenshmirtz was already in power by that point. He had taken city hall and made Danville _his_.

I was stuck in a full body cast for the next 15 months and each day I grew more and more depressed.

I had _failed_.

The minute I was free from my cast, I would go out and put a stop to Heinz and his expanding power over the tri-state area. I _had_ to.

That's exactly what I did when given the chance. I confronted him at his company, which had been remodeled to fit his new position as _ruler_ of Danville.

Yet again I_ failed_.

He acted so _smug_ about it as well. Constantly reminding me of how I was responsible for all of this. How if I hadn't failed in stopping him, none of this would have occurred.

I continued to fail.

Days turned into months. Months turned into _years_.

I've given up.

What's the point anymore?

Now here I sit in my broken base, beaten and feeble from old age. Doofenshmirtz continues to rule with glee and an iron fist. My family…Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Candace…they're slaves. Slaves for Doofenshmirtz to abuse to his desire. Everyone is beneath him.

I'm sorry.

It's all my fault.

_I'm so sorry I failed._

He's **won**.


	3. Roger Doofenshmirtz

I had just started my first year of being_ mayor _of Danville when it all occurred.

A couple of kids had built a rollercoaster across the entire city and took it for a spin. _A rollercoaster_. Parents had been furious and enraged when the news went to cover it all.

They demanded that I do something _immediately_.

I had no idea what to do honestly. I was scared and frightened. No one ever told me something like_ this_ would happen.

As I fumbled around trying to figure out an answer to this dilemma, more and more parents grew concerned and angry. They got angry at_ me_ because I wasn't doing anything.

What could I do?

Things only got worse from there. As I kept searching for an answer, I heard word that my older brother was rallying up the citizens. At the time I thought nothing of it. Right now I was far too busy trying to fix this. If only I had listened…

He led a mob of enraged parents to city hall and had me kicked out.

I barely escaped.

I heard they had made _Heinz_ the new mayor.

A better term would be _dictator_.

I watched as the tri-state area grew more barren and lifeless as the months passed by. I tried many times to leave but none worked. I was trapped like a rat here.

It had only been a matter of time before my older brother found me.

I became a slave.

_**A slave. **_

He went by the name of Emperor Doofenshmirtz now. I was forced into a pink dress and publicly humiliate myself day in and out.

I felt as though I wanted to just fall over and die.

What kind of cruel and sick punishment was this?

For the past twenty years I've done this. In my old age I still do this every morning. I get up, I get dressed in my pink outfit, and I humiliate myself in front of entire crowds. Just off in the distance I can see my older brother, grinning like a smug snake.

I _hate_ that look.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

When can it all _end_?


End file.
